The Chronicles of PostWraith Sateda
by StargateFFWriter
Summary: The Pegasus inhabitants and a coalition of inhabitants of 3 other galaxies have defeated the bulk of the Wraith.  Ronon and other Satedan survivors return to the ruins of their great civilization.  They return to resettle.  These are their stories.
1. Great New Begninnings

**Ronon's New Life and Old Career**

Ronon Dex sat in his office in the Satedan Central Military Command Building. Sometimes he just hated this job. Well, he loved being in the military, since he could in some way or another take out his feelings of aggression. He just hated his new position sometimes.

After the recent Human-Wraith Wars, he'd been overjoyed to find out that many more of his fellow Satedans were alive and kicking (quite literally, as undividual battle units were mopping up the wraith unfortunate enough to encounter them at this time) . Apparently, the Satedan Military Intelligence Organization had been sending Satedans many, many years ago to establish hundreds secret off-world colonies where they might be safe from the wraith, as well as safely attacking the wraith using guerilla tactics. They'd also installed underground mass-transit systems to an underground facility where they had a second backup stargate . Many fleeing Satedans had been able to safely gate to those off-world colonies of allies' settlements. People like himself had fought a heroic war, downing several wraith darts, to give his civilian brethren time to evacuate. He'd felt undermined when his taskmaster (Satedan word for Sergeant) had ordered him and his fellow squadmates to suddenly change tactics for an unnecessary suicide attack on Wraith ground units, all so the irresponsible bastardly-excuse-for- a -taskmaster could successfully flee the battle scene. Little did he know Ronon would survive until the end of the war, and he wouldn't!

Upon nearly all the wraith finally getting the poor crap beaten out of them, all the surviving Satedans had come out of hiding. They'd come back to Sateda, or where the ruins now covered the ground, and undelayingly started rebuilding. First, they'd had to start with makeshift structures including huge tents, but with the earthans help (the Ancestors had called them the Terrans, from planet Terra) they'd been able to rebuild rather quickly. They'd been beaming an ENORMOUS amount of former Wraith possesions to them so they could smash it apart and reform it to rebuild. And then they were going to exterminate the remaining Wratih who refused to take the

With most of their brave military leadership wiped out by the wraith, the Satedans knew they had to quickly replenish their ranks, and so began recruiting new officers, from all surviving soldiers, as well as training new ones. The highest-ranking military officer alive was SF Tier 1Battalion-Leader Deven Syr . Therefore, he'd be assuming the position of Chief Military Marshall (CMM), the equivalent of the U.S. Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. He'd been more than ready for the job, considering he was the Satedan version of Alexander the Great, but had no desire to conquer the world, or in his case, the galaxy. He was a Satedan patriot, having fought to the end in the last Battle of Sateda. He'd even devised a way to destroy a whole Wraith corps with only a battalion, at the onset of the battle. The only reason why this great soldier hadn't already risen to some rank of general was that he'd refused to kiss the rear- end of the military high command. The former Satedan High Command had been mostly filled with corpulent, politically-oriented bureaucrats, some of who might never even have fired a gun before in their life. If it weren't for them having acted so corruptly for self-gain, Sateda might have fallen a bit later than it did.

This development would now give him the opportunity to reform the military into a much more honest, efficient, and effective institution. He was of course going to start by selecting worthy officers. Who better to begi n with, then his old friend Ronon Dex? Despite their different backgrounds, Syr being of an aristocratic lineage, and Ronon being of the middle class, the two men had bonded quickly. They were both honorable and prodigious warriors. They also spoke straightforwardly, sometimes even to excruciatingly painfull bluntness. They needed exactly more of this kind of military commander now, So he'd promoted Ronon to the rank of Brigadier General, and CO of all Satedan SF units.

Ronon didn't completely know what to think about this offer. "Well, thanks; thanks a lot, old buddy. Pretty high, respectable position. But I don't know if I'm cut out for this or am gonna like fulfilling this kind of duty," he said in his gruff, husky voice. I'm more of an out-in-the-field person, fighting with my shotgun, d.b. handgun and knife he said."

"Yeah, that's totally understandable, " Syr said. "But Comrade Dex, you know me; I'm not exactly an unimaginable traditionalist, so if I'm gonna assign the action-loving Ronon to a post like SF chief CO, you know I'm gonna tweak your responsibility aspect more to your liking,right?", the Marshall said for Ronon's mind to digest."

'Well, heck yah" said Ronon, who excelled in taking hints. :"Course, I was gonna ask you that next, Chief Marshall, but it's kinda pretentious to start out _right away_, don't'cha think?"

"You'd better believe it", Deven said with a quick snicker and piercing gaze. "So I'm proposing this career offer with you being able to act more like a field-general. Sojust gimme 5 minutes to summarize your new job duties. "

And so, at 5:30 PM in the afternoon, Division-Leader Dex(recently promoted due largely by merit) found himself in engaged one of the smaller adminstrative task of his workday. Now, in addition to SF chief-commander, he was also Director of Training for the army units of the sections of the military, and a co-director of the Satedan Weapons Development Agency.

His wife, Melena who he'd mistakenly thought to be instantly killed by a wraith strafing-dart, appeared in a Satedan repatriation camp sponsored by the then- provisional government. Ronon was stunned, and then had been overjoyed. He couldn't fathom how she could end up being alive when he saw her, with his own eyes, be enveloped in a terrible wraith-caused explosion inside that hospital room. He'd partially joked, asking if she'd managed to ascend in that short period of time, and he was looking at a descended ascended-being, or if she was a clone. Ronon quipping that out loud had earned him a thin evil grin mock kick-to-the-groin from Melena. She often did that when she felt a bit frustrated with his i Rononish- quips but was mostly joking around. 'RONON DEX' she said mischeviously. 'You haven't seen me for a few years, and this is all you can think of?'. 'Oh well—I'm still gonna give you a big hug despite your usual insensitivity; come 'ere ya big lout.' Ronon had counted them embracing for seven whole minutes.

She'd explained to him that the wraith pilot who'd fired right into her room in the Satedan Veterans' Hospital had been drunk—trying to relieve combat-related stress by drinking good'ol potent wraith whiskey. That's why he'd tried beaming out all the desirable captives _after_ he'd plasma-shot the hospital completely. Desirable captives included nurses. The wraith wanted to keep their hibernating human victims maximally healthy until they decided to finally dine on them, and human nurses would definitely help that. So she'd spent most of the Anti-Wraith War doing just that. She didn't see herself doing thatjust so the wraith could eat more tasty humans, though. Heck, no! She'd heard a coalition of human forces opposed to the wraith was causing galaxy-wide damages to them, and was optimistic soon humans would be the ones hunting wraith. So she labored hard to keep these human brethren in god shape to rejoin their friends and families after the war.

The fact that his fierily passionate, beloved Melena was still alive and that the wraith had been largely depowered assured him of a happy rest-of-his life, regardless of what trials and tribulations he faced ahead.

So waiting for his wife to get off duty as Chief Nurse of the Sateda State Veterans's Hospital (" let's estimate bout 6-ishh"Melena had said). Ronon had casually sighed contentedly and decided to show up at 6:30 in that case to be on time, not kept waiting in the boring visitors' room. He relaxedly sketched a prototype deign of a rugged-looking Satedan high-yield rocket launcher. He'd learned much from the Terrrans, including their general military ideology. His old Atlantis friend and comrade-in-arms John Sheppard had given him a copy of his favorite firearms weapons schematics manual. Ronon had realized he could improve on current Terran arms designs, significantly upgrading them. He'd make them into steroid-added versions of their former selves. Satedans traditionally relied on having heavier-powered counterparts to their enemies' weapons. They excelled in producing high-explosive firepower weapons, over any other civilization in the Pegasus galaxy. Sure, they may not have been as powerful as ot directed-energy weapons he'd seen, like the travellers', but they weren't far behind either. Why, even his friend and fellow warrior Fleet- Commodore Larrin was impressed when he'd demonstrated their double-barreled handguns for her.

At the same time he was doodling using his right hand, he was also using his left hand to throw a Satedan rubber ball against his hardened office walls, to cope with his attention-deficit disorder. He was surprised that fellow general-level officers sharing the building with him hadn't yelled through their doors at him to cease yet.


	2. An Incident on the Way Home Part One

**An Incident On His Way Home**

Ronon, having been sitting behind a desk most recently, now sat behind the steering wheel of his military-issued sedan home to Dexilana. Dexilana. That was indeed the town's name.

The Satedan National Government had named this town after his great, great-grandfather who was a national military hero and had last resided there. Ronon wanted to recieve no unearned merit coming from to him because of his ancestor's very hard work. He preferred to be recognized purely due his own merits, if he was going to be so well recognized at all. And his enthusiastic fans seemed to be doing so, always recognizing him as one of the Satedans who'd helped inflict massive damage on their long-attacking Wraith archenemies.

Division-Generals like Ronon was, were qualified to receive a military-payed chauffeuring to and from work every day. Ronon usually didn't like this luxury, but he very much enjoyed chatting with Platoon-Captain Tym Tynis, who'd recently temporarily transferred to the transportation department of the Satedan Planetary Forces, the most elite of the Satedan Special War Forces's many different task-oriented corps. The military always deployed the SPCF for the most serious combat the military needed to participate in. The SPCF's officers and enlisted personnel were automatically allowed to command any other Satedan armed force's. Now, Tym was pretty upset that he'd been injured during a highly-realistic field excercise and had to transfer from its field-command branch to the staff-adminstering department. As happened every working day, Ronon drive the car home and Tym drove it back.

Ronon was looking forward to spending a relaxing weekened with his wife. Hopefully he wouldn't be hearing that annoying phonecall which basically always shouted out "Your weekends have been disrupted and ruined." Ronon knew his wife was highly in demand to save the day at the hospital.

On his way back, he happened be driving by one of the Stargates where Satedan refugees wishing to be repatriated with their country and their people came through. The Sateda Planetwide Public Security Force's mainland branch had many agents and armed-enforcers who stood by the gate supervising arrivees, all of whom were waiting to re-register and be verified into the National Citizen Status Reports. Ronon quickly glimpsed and he saw that they were being led by small-unit-leaders who were standing by. Ronon didn't see these law enforcers acting unusually in general byprocessing every new arivalee.

But he couldn't help notice that a few of the enforcers were encouraging the enforcer-grunts to handle some of the arrivalees very unkindly. Genral Dex scowled fiercely as he moved the transport vechile closer to the scene of the action. "Tym, we've gotta do something about this!" he shouted insistently while he continued to observe the ruffians roughing up more Satedan refugees.

"Agreed, general; I have your back on this one." Tym picked up the vehicle-board communicator and called Command HQ to report the situation adn ask for backup. He put it back down when he received a confirmation from the communcations officer that they'd be sendiong sufficient backup and drew out his automatic-loading Satedan Mega-Revolver. Ronon had already drawn out his Traveller Plasma Pistol and leaped out of the vehicle, racing down the hill towards the stargate.

They seemed to be confiscating any personal possesions they saw to be remotely valuable here and there. But,even more shocking, he saw the lead public-safety agent, named Bratis, who'd been one of his division taskmaster's cronies, who'd also undermined the Satedan resistance cause by performing his duties negligently and corruptly. Apparently, instead of having wrathful justice served onto his criminal head, he' actually ended up being promoted! In the Satedan Provincial Armed Forces, this scumbag had been a Company-Captain. Now, his rank would equal that of a SPAF Regiment-Major. Ronon saw the man sternly glaring perversely into the eyes of Loren, Deven's fiance who they'd all thought was dead because of the Wraith's aggression. The perverse, corrupt, self-seeking brute had placed one hand on her shoulder in a vice-like grip digging his fingers into her shoulder and sinking his fingertips like knife blades into her like knifeblades into her back.

"Look missy, you can't use those seductive looks to get your way with me like you do with all other men. I'm not swayed by you sending out your high-class prostitute aura to charm your way into recieving all sorts of benefits and for ducking the decency of the law. You might think I and my men are acting very harshly, but we have to perform our duties to ensure the greater good of our society. I'm making no exceptions for you. You have to admit, you are dressed rather inappopriately for public, and so we think you might just be on drugs. For all we know, you might be smuggling drugs. Of course, drug dealers are usually also drug users, so you've probably filled your nervous system with some dope, which explains why you feel so brave to act like this in front of all these people. Therefore, you're under arrest and to let you know, we'll have to process you a second time at the nearest station. He immediately turned to his second-in-command and said "Subdue and cuff her."

The second-in-command, an equally sleezy, dishonest, and lecherous man, who was only slightly-lower ranking than his boss, ravenously smiled. "I'm gonna enjoy this so much. It's not every day that I get to incapacitate a purrty lady-" he said.

His superviser slickly nodded his head. "I'm gonna enjoy watching this. But I'll enjoy supervising the strip-search later so much more."

At this, they and some of their subordinates who were equally corrupt, let out aggressive wolf whistles and shouted "Second that! Can't wait to watch! We 've got the treat of the _century_ coming up next!"

Loren cooly yelled "Eat lousy shit, you uncivilized dirty pigs! I guarantee you won't get away with this!"

The corrupt cops had expected to prevail easily and they had expected quite wrongly.

Bratis grinned extremely maliciously."Well, well, gentlemen, looks like this young lady not only committs the crime of dressing and acting like a harlot, but also speaks so filthily- so unbecoming of a young lady. Looks like we need to wash out her mouth. We can do that too today-Heh, heh, heh, hehh! Oooh yess!"

An elderly Satedan refugee in the audience yelled out "Leave her alone, you young miscreants! That's our most recent Miss Sateda, an upright young lady who makes us all proud to be Satedan. You are just trying to fabricate charges for your own personal pleasure! Now start acting like civil servants, not thugs hiding behind the protecting of their badges and release her after apologizing profusely!"

"Well, well, well old man. What do you think gives you the right to butt in when I'm trying to deal with this delinquent harlot and instructing both her and the public the error of her ways? Your age? No,. no. Greater age doesn't make greater wisdom and correctness. I should punish you for undermining the Planetary Public Security Force's authority in public like you just did, as it's in my rights to do so. However, as you are an old, infirm man, and I am a magnanimous public official; I'll take pity on you and not carry out your just desserts this day, on the condition that you not interfere with our frequent actions again. Do you agree, old man?"

"_No_, _I don't_!" the elderly man retorted completely indignantly. "If people with a consicence fail to act in any way the face of evildoing, then in this instance ultimately the scum of our Satedan society such as you will triump in some way. We should never allow this kind of trend to continue unchecked. Who's with me here?"

"I am!" one young refugee offered.

"Count me in!'" another refugee chimed in."

"We are!" two Satedan refugee twins hollered."

"Count us all in!" the mother of an entire Satedan immediate-family announced.

"You can count our whole family-clan with you!" an elderly matriarch and patriarch proclaimed together.

Bratis snarled in outraged frustration. "Silence! Shut your loud mouths, now, or I'll write you all up on charges of subverting my authority! You, old man-you refuseed to take your get-oput-of-trouble-free-voucher but instead decided to rope in more citizes with you to rouse the rabble. I won't forgive you this time. Cuff this upstart elderly fool and send him to the detainment center to wait for me to personally deal with later. We'll teach him some respect, yet, for the rightful authorities! I don't care if a Satedan 1000 years old in fact! He or she still needs to follow the laws all the same and that means cooperating with the authorities when they ask yout o do or not to do something."

"I spit on your wieldance of authority, which rightfully shoudln't have ever been given to you considering that mis-usage of it." the Old man, still, defiant, told him off as he spat a large wad of saliva onto Bratis's shoe.

Bratis's eyes glared daggers, or more accurately, swords, at the spitter. The high-ranking SPSF official had now had enough of the old man's irreverence towards his authority. "Seems I can solve some problems you cause, easily, by disabling that mouth of yours."

He made to deliver a backhand slap to the elderly man's jaw, backing his arm and hand as far back as he could. Before he could even move his arm and hand an iota of an inch forwards to assault the poor old man, he felt a vice-like grip on his wrist-erea, which kept on tightening every second. He turned around to see none other than his long-time nemesis Ronon Dex.

He'd always been extremely nervous around Ronon because he knew the obvious fact that Ronon despised him and his cronies. Sometimes he'd been braver when he had hordes of his toughest henchmen around him. Ronon had his gun to the evil bstard's head.

"Ronon Dex!" he hissed extremely nervously. "What the hell do you think you're doing, you raider-marauder? So ya think you can just pull your muscle all around this town just because you're a big freakin' general, eh?"

Ronon sneered and snickered. "Nah. I'm acxtually of-duty now, so I guess I'm a private citizen who saw something goin on that just wasn't right, the authorities couldn't here to rectify the situation soon enough, and I decided to take a citizine's action. Think of it that way if you want, but know that you'd be smartest to cease this bullshit immediately this second, or else...use your imagiantion."

Tym also had his own gun pointed at one of Bratis's high-ranking subordinates, to the back of his head.

"You two won't get away with this, soldier-boys!" Bratis threatened them.

"Maybe , maybe not. But for the moment, you should do your absolute best to comply with us." Ronon counter-threatened.

Tym and Ronon knew they couldn't hold off these villains forever without some of them becoming brave enough to attempt fighting back, but they were expecting their reinforcements any minute now.

**Author's Reminder**: Now please don't forget to review this briefly, alright? Thanx very much if you plan to do so!


	3. An Incident on the Way Home Part Two

**An Incident on His Way Home Part Two**

Tym was holding his own Satedan Uni-revolver with its barrel touching the head of Brunio's second in command, who was visibly nervous facing the threat from the high-powered sidearm wielded by a determined foe.

"You're making a mistake associating yourself with the miscreant Dex, especially. Put the gun down, let us do our rightful job, and we might forget this all ever happened." the second requested Tym a little too confidently.

"Moving up in the wide new world of opportunites that is Sateda, eh?" Brunio taunted Ronon unapologetically. "If I had my way, I'd have made sure that you never got promotion to the rank of Specialist; in fact Privaet -In-Training is as far as I'd be comfortable allowing you to advance."

" Well, thankfully, you're not. I may not be the greatest military asset Sateda has currently, but because you're not the one making the final calls, we actually have comepetent human resources serving in our armed forces. So I see still moving down to even lower lows of unprofessional and personal conduct even while living in this brave new Sateda free of the Wraith mega-plague, are we?" Ronon taunted Brunio back sharply.

"Oh yeah, _Private_ Dex and what then ought I do instead? Why don't ya tell me and I'll decide if I do this or not." Brunio sneered with totally false civility.

"I've moved up the ranks of our nation's military quite successfully now, according to your plainly idiotically superficial definition of success. It's now General, Dex, ya stupid idiot. Although I'd actually find it much more fun to be we able to sabotage your attempts just having the rank of Private, now that you mentioned it. All right then, Deliquent Tulus. I suggest immediately and totally for your own safety that first, you order your lackeys to put down their guns, back into their holsters where they belong, right away. Then second, you should tell them to unhand the returning Satedan citizens from their dirty, corrupt clutches. Third, you'll tell them they need to apologize for their behavior to each of these folks they just accosted. Fourth, you'll give the ones not participating in this thuggish exercise of allegedly endowed-with political powers the chance to testify, without interference, that they saw their pathetic-role-model boss authorizing hoodlumry. You won't be able to show the public, being lacking other endowments, that you have them by being the brutes. That's just called being the brutes you are in the most translucent way. You're a former soldier, at least according officially according to your citizen's documentation."

"Got any last-minute enticements, Dex? I should let ya know that I'm one of those people who the distributors of their products, for free, has to actually pay to accept the possession and usage of such free smaples. So you might have to do much better than that."

"A really difficult cutomer to peddle wares too, eh? Alright then, _I'll do you better amd with great pleasure_, you rotten bastardly excuse for a Satedan. " Ronon replied. He used his left hadn't to pull out a Satedan Planetary Forces issued machete-like knife from his belt knife-scabbard and held its razor-sharp blade menacingly towards. I would never bring death upon you by a gun. Oh no, no, you deserve far worse than that. So what do you say you respond a little more prudently to me asking you to stand down? You know I can easily hold off you and your cowardly gang of bandits until reinforcements from who knows which section of our government arrives? Try me if "

*Oh, shit! Oh shit! Ooooooohhhhhhhhh shiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttt!* Brunio panicked to himself. He was feeling very panicky about Ronon possibly

If only Ronon could actually hear his innermost thoughts, he would laughing hysterically right now at finding out about it, for a very, very, very, very long time.

"So i'm giving my final offer for you to buy yourself some 'goodwill' if we can truly call it that."

"Fine ! Fine! Take your hands off me now, _Private_ Ronon Dex."

"I will, warrior's honor. But I need to be certain that you cooperate all the way with us. So as soon as the lawies arrive, I'm gonna remand you into their much more pleasant custody. He smirked a really wide grin. Sucks for you doesn't it. Can't have your re-establishing a hostage situation, can I?"

They could all hear loud rumbling in the short distance away from them. Several Platoon-Grade Military Transport vehicles filled with soldiers from the Satedan Provincial Forces elite division were closing the distance between them.

"Be patient and cool off a little. No need to get worked up. As soon as the military arrive in a few seconds, we'll release you and every single one of your crooked subordinates to start your short trip to the local jail or whichever type of jail they're going to transfer you to." Ronon grinned slickly and laughed heartily.

* * *

><p>The Home- Planet Security Eldercy Elder stared down Brunio. "Sounds like utterly nonsensish bullcrap! The Eldercy of Home-Planet Security is very displeased to find out you've been exceeding your authority all this time. What is The National Public Security Organization doing when the Immigration Service Authority should be here using a much lighter hand? You've overstepped your bounds numerous times and I'm personally alerting your superiors at this organization that you've only been acting like filthily rotten police in every single meaning of the word. Public Order Police, take every single one of these simple hoodlums who participated too willingly at torturing these. Don't let these Satedan Provincial Forces Soldiers fool you, they're not automatically taking the lead to physically bring you to a detainment facility, but they will reinforce the POP if you attempt to resist arrest in any way."<p>

The elder sighed with disgust at knowing this whole incident had occured. "Ronon Dex, General Dex; you've always been an agent of the cause of pounding out the emaciating forces of corruption within out promising but at parts flawed nation. We're fortunate you and the young lieutenant intervened today."

"Yeah. OK. It's what I do, just the natural thing to do." Ronon shrugged and responded.

"Bless you soldier. Bless you Dex." the voice of Deven Syr interrupted. "You don't accept the facts about the impact of people like you taking actions to rectify really messed up types of scenarios such as this. But I recognize it, and damned if you'll stop me. And our young lieutenant Tynes seems to be following in your footsteps too."

"Syr. Talk you long enough." Ronon retorted, but then grinned agreeably to indicate he was only joking around. "Your lady awaits. She's waited awhile too. See to her needs right now. Praising me can wait."

"Right, Yup." Syr nodded affirmatively as he patted Ronon heartily on the shoulder and walked past to where Loren stood.

"You came all this way just for us Satedan refugees, Grand Marshal Syr?" Loren questioned mischeviously.

"Yes, I did, ma'am. Can't have the POPs not be able to bring those hoodlums into the Eldercy of Homeplanet Security for interrogation and punishment can I?" Deven quipped wisely.

Loren pouted heavily, mock-crying with a flirtatious tone showing in her voice. "But, but, I was hoping that I still held that special place among your affections, Deven!"

"You know me. I' ve never stopped holding you in that special interest like no other woman could. And I could never stop." Deven smiled back with a flirtatious smile. "Which is why as soon as I'm satisfied that the Satedan Provincial Forces units do all the can to provide supplementary secutiry assistance, I'm taking the afternoon off. You'll be happy to know that your parents and immediate family and relatives have reached the safety of Sateda. They're staying with me and I sent a comfortable vehicle to pick them up to meet us here."

"Thank you, Deven. Thank you, hon." Loren told him softly and sincerely. She leaned into him for a long hug, which Deven gently embraced her in too.

"You're welcome, dear. I could do you no less. Believe me, when I was a soldier during the military's great scandal which tarnished the reputation of all types of soldirs alike, you and your immediate family were extremely supportive. Your father acted completely differently towards me than all the other Satedan men who tried courting you. He welcomeed me with open arms."

"He saw in you the endearing qualities I did." Loren explained. They both smiled.

"And Ronon, thank you Mr. Supersoldier. I'm giving you a hug whether you like it or not. I dare you to try and stop me." Loren insisted and challenged.

Ronon accepted the hug without protest. He'd always thought well of Loren and felt she was a really good life partner for his close friend Deven, now considered one of his best friends. "Melena's alive and well here too."

"Splendid, the old girl! My day is only getting delighfully ebtter and better. And Lieutenant Tynes, will you come here please?" she requested of Tym.

"Yes, Maam." he came forth cooperatively.

"No Ma'am, only Loren. That's my name so you should use it." she chuckled wittily.

"But you're the significant other of my supreme commanding officer..." Tym protested.

"Oh, take it easy, Lieutenant, do take it easy, young man. We're rather off duty and you know I don't fervently enforce protocols like some other bigshots might do."

Loren smiled in strong agreement.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." She stretched out her right hand towards Tym's and shook it firmly. "I still remember you from Ronon's inner circle of friends. You mentioned during the Official Love Holiday last time we enocuntered each other that you felt like a hopeless romantic and goodness knows that a chivalrous young man like you deserves to believe better. I had much time to think about all sorts of topics during my exile from Sateda and I think I know the perfect Satedan woman for you. And I know what I'm doing."

"Why, thanks...Loren." Tym's eyes sparkled more brightly than he ever had most times in his life. "My parents keep trying to set me up with random available Satedan women and that just hasn't worked out very well ever recently."

"You're welcome, Tym." she nodded happily.

"Welp, why don't we all dine together tonight on some hearty Satedan food after everybody freshens up?" Ronon suggested. "Tym, you can bring your family along and maybe Loren can invite her friend over and you two can become acquainted."

"Ronon, you might just do well at the field of matchmaking yet." Loren chuckled evilly.

Ronon grunted and shook his head in strong protest.

All around, Satedan soldiers were handing out hygiene packages and food packages to the newly arrived former Satedan expatriates. Officials from the Eldercy of the Interior were helping to find shelter for them and other officials from other governmental departments were also providing all the asistance they could.

"Let's all meet up again in a few hours everyone. We have a lot to celebrate. A whole lot to celebrate. I'm calling it a day for sure right now." Deven announced.


End file.
